He Loved
by Guenelyn
Summary: A series of one-shots documenting what Booth loves about his Bones.
1. Like a Child

A/N: Hey guys! I've got another Bones fic for you! Yay! Anyway, this one is actually going to be a series of short little one shots documenting what Booth loves about Bones. They'll all include some variation on the line "He loved..." Most of them won't be connected to each other. I'll let you know if I decide to make any of them into longer stories. Enjoy!

This one is set at the end of 2.11, Judas on a Pole. Spoilers through that episode. Pretty much all of the dialogue in this one belongs to Fox (I took it directly from the episode -- no copyright infringement intended).

* * *

He'd done it again. That bastard Max Keenan had up and left his daughter, shattered and broken and alone. Well, not really alone. Not this time. This time she had him, and he wasn't leaving her.

"You know, I'm just one of those people who doesn't get to be in a family," she said softly. His heart clenched and he reached out and caught her chin as she turned away.

"Listen, Bones, hey, there's more than one kind of family, okay?" Her eyes shone brightly, like she was moments away from tears and he wanted more than anything to pull her into his arms and assure her that everything would always be alright. But he knew that he could never make that promise, because he could never keep it, and he would rather kill himself than break a promise he'd made to her.

There was a rap on the window beside them and she pulled away, her eyes turning to the diner and Zack standing in the window.

"Well, Zack got the job, right?" He said, smiling to shake off the emotions he'd just been feeling.

"Come in and congratulate him."

"Nah, you know, these are your squints, not my squints." He started to walk away, back towards his car, but she latched onto his arm and tugged him towards the diner.

"Booth," she said, smiling up at him, "we are all of us your squints. Do me a favor and pat Zack on the shoulder with an open hand." She demonstrated the action.

"What? Why? Does that mean something?" She simply laughed and pulled him into the diner.

He shook his head and watched her join her friends. He loved that she could be so brash and harsh and independent, and yet there were those times, like a few moments ago, when she was nothing but a little girl, just wanting to be loved.

"Booth?" She called, watching him intently. He smiled, walked over, and patted Zack on the shoulder with an open palm.

"Congrats, man."

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you thought! There'll be more to come very soon.


	2. Interrogation

A/N: This one is set anytime after the first season, mostly because they've been together, as partners, for a little while after that. No spoilers.

* * *

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out, Agent Booth," Jonas Taylor said. His smile twisted in such a way that made him seem even more deranged than Booth knew him to be.

"Had to follow all those breadcrumbs, didn't I, Taylor?" Taylor inclined his head in agreement. "Why did you kill those girls?"

"Oh now, don't tell me you haven't figured that little bit out, Agent Booth." Booth was silent, his face emotionless. "Ah, the lady scientist here can't discover motive from a pile of bones, now can she? Tell me, Agent Booth, could you even solve a crime without her?" That was the question of the decade, Booth thought wryly. Sure, he was capable, but could he solve a crime without Bones anymore?

He glanced at her and found her watching him. He wasn't sure, but he thought that what he saw in her eyes might be trust. She trusted him to nab this guy. He wasn't about to disappoint.

"You killed Amy so that you could be with Sarah." Booth said tonelessly. Bones caught his eye. They hadn't discussed this part yet. They hadn't had a chance to even think about motive until now. The physical evidence was enough to put Taylor away for life, but Booth needed to know. He always needed to know. Bones nodded slightly. He loved this about her. He loved the way she'd turn to him during an interrogation, like this, as if seeking reassurance, as if offering it.

"Very good, Agent Booth. Very good indeed. You may continue." Booth turned back to Taylor and the satisfied smirk written across the man's face.

"Sarah wouldn't sleep with you. In fact, she refused you altogether. So you killed her, too." Taylor laughed harshly.

"Smarter than I suspected, then. And here I thought you did all the work," he mock-whispered to Bones. Her eyes narrowed.

"We're a team," she said simply. Taylor turned back to Booth.

"So you are."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always welcome! And I'll try and update Red and the PI sometime this week (I almost have the next chapter finished).


	3. Secret Smiles

A/N: This one takes place anytime after episode 3.07 (The boy in the time capsule). References to episodes 2.04 (Jasper), 2.08 (Vegas), and 3.07 (smurfette). Enjoy!

* * *

Bones was at her desk, on the phone, when he entered her office. She motioned him over.

"Booth's here, I'm putting you on speakerphone, Ange." She pushed the speaker button and hung up the handheld.

"Hey, Booth," came Angela's voice from the other end of the line.

"How's it going, Angela?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of Brennan's desk.

"Oh, it's going." There was a smile in her voice. Booth heard a commotion in the background. Angela giggled, then told someone to cut it out. "Jack wants to say hi."

There was a short pause, then Jack's voice came over the line. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Hodgins," Bones said, "how's Las Vegas?" She looked up at Booth with a small grin. He grinned back. He loved the secret little smiles they shared over inside jokes and other stupid little things; things that no one but them would find remotely amusing. Like Vegas, and Jasper, and Smurfette.

"Vegas is great," Hodgins said. "I won five grand at the blackjack table last night. Ange says I should quit while I'm ahead."

"Oh," Bones gasped, "I'm very good at blackjack. It's all just a matter of counting…"

"Bones," Booth cut in, "I will not allow you to teach Hodgins how to cheat at cards."

"Teach me? Seriously, Booth, how do you think I won five grand?" Hodgins chuckled. Booth stared incredulously at the phone, then at Bones. These people… Bones laughed softly.

"Honestly, Booth, you act as if it's a crime." Booth just shook his head and turned back to the phone.

"Can I talk to Ange now, Hodgins?" Bones said. "I want to ask her a question."

"Sure. Talk to you guys later." There was a pause and Angela came back on. Bones picked up the phone and stared pointedly at Booth.

"What?" He asked.

"A little privacy?" He watched her for a moment and then stood.

"Fine. But we have a case, so not too long, 'kay?" She nodded and turned away from him, making a shooing motion with her hand. He rolled his eyes and left the room.

* * *

A/N: If you have a minute, let me know what you thought!


	4. No Pickles

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading and favoriting and alerting. And a special thanks to RachelthebookLover for your awesome comment (I gave you a little gift in the form of some Red goodness). I would love some more feedback!

This one takes place anytime, really. I don't think there are any spoilers. Let me know if you spot any. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Booth said, sitting down across from Bones.

"It's fine. I ordered for us."

He smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Great, because I'm starving."

A waitress appeared and set down a salad in front of Bones, and a burger and fries in front of Booth. He took off the top of the bun and froze.

"What?" Bones asked around a mouthful of lettuce. "Something wrong with it?"

"No," he said slowly, "it's just…"

"What?" She asked, leaning forward to get a closer look at his burger.

"No pickles," he replied, looking up at her. She sat back in her seat and stared at him.

"You don't like pickles, so I ordered it without pickles," she said simply, going back to her salad.

"How do you know I don't like pickles?" He asked. She looked up with a slice of cucumber halfway to her mouth, then set her fork down gently and regarded him.

"Booth, every time you order a burger, you spend the first two minutes picking the pickles off of it. I should think that is a very good indication that you do not like pickles." He watched her watching him. She looked as if she might be trying to decide whether or not to have her salad packed up and leave him behind like the lunatic he was. "Was I wrong?" She asked after awhile.

He shook his head. "I don't like pickles."

"Good." She smiled and picked up her fork, sliding the cucumber between her lips.

"What else do you know about me?" He asked. He took the moment while she considered to eat a fry.

"Well." She smiled mysteriously and then ducked her head to look at her plate. "I know that you talk in your sleep." She glanced up at him and there was a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"How do you…" he spluttered. "How do you know that?"

Her head cocked to the side. "You forget the room we shared in Vegas."

"Right." He nodded. "Of course."

Her face grew more serious. "I know that you have a difficult time letting your guard down."

"I…"

"You don't like letting people get too close. Especially women."

"I don't…"

"Because if you let them get too close, then they have power over you. And when they reject you…"

"Hey!"

"_If_ they reject you, then you end up getting hurt." He regarded her cautiously. He contemplated denying what she had just revealed, but it was mostly true. He didn't let people get too close. Until her, that is. She was so close, she was pretty much inside him. If she rejected him now, he didn't know what he'd become.

He loved that she knew him so well, knew him better than anyone ever had. She probably knew him better than he knew himself, he mused. Who knew what that ginormous brain of hers had pieced together about him over the years. Funny that she who proclaimed to hate psychology so much could analyze him so well. He smiled and inclined his head, then brought his eyes back up to hers.

"I think you know me a little too well, Temperance." She smiled.

"I think I do, too, Seeley."

* * *

A/N: Now, I don't know if Booth like pickles or not, but it worked for my storyline, so there we are. Let me know what you thought!


	5. Sorry

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys rock! This one takes place about a year after episode 2.05 when Booth tells Bones that it's over with Rebecca. Spoilers through Season 2 (just for the various wierdos Bones has dated).

* * *

He watched her eyes widen and her cheeks turn pink at his, admittedly unfair, remark. He should be afraid, he told himself, but he couldn't wipe the triumphant grin from his face.

"Well, I'm not the one who can't stop sleeping with my ex," she gasped out. The grin fled then, and he narrowed his eyes at her. She'd bring that up again?

"I haven't slept with Rebecca in over a year," he said. "And at least I'm not the one who slept with the guy who couldn't tie his shoes, the guy who was recruiting for a cult, the guy who killed his own brother." He counted them off on his fingers. "Shall I go on?"

"I didn't sleep with the guy who killed his brother," she said, pushing a finger into his chest. He ignored it and threw up his hands.

"Whatever," he shouted. "That's not really the point."

"Then what is the point, Booth?" She crossed her arms and regarded him petulantly.

"The point is…The point is that…" He paused, going over their argument in his head. "I don't really remember."

Her lips turned up at the corners. "Me neither. Shall we get back to work?" He nodded slowly and followed her back to the platform where their latest victim was lying, waiting to be identified.

He smiled as he watched her bend to her work. He loved the way they fought, and the way that making up was ever a necessity, because it was understood that it was just stress or jealousy or pride, and that they were sorry.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you thought of the story and their interactions!


	6. A Guy Hug

A/N: This one takes place sometime in the future.

* * *

She'd called him ten minutes ago and told him not to come. He was going anyway. Her brother had been in a car accident that morning and he was in critical condition. She sounded alright over the phone, but he knew his Bones and he knew that she wasn't really alright.

Russ had been released on probation a month ago. He and Bones had been spending a lot of time together lately. She'd regained the brother she'd lost so long ago, and now she might lose him again. Booth needed to be there. Now.

He pulled into the parking lot with a screech of the tires and parked in the first spot that he saw. The elevator doors dinged shut just as he reached them and he cursed and raced for the stairs. He was almost to the right floor when his cell phone rang. He paused only a moment to pull it out and put it to his ear, then he was jogging up the stairs again.

"Booth," he said distractedly.

"Are you alright?" Bones asked, bewilderment making her voice high. "You sound a little out of breath."

"Bones? Yeah, I'm fine." He pulled the door open and peered down the hallway. She was standing by the nurse's station, a harried looking nurse telling her to shut her phone off. Booth chuckled. "Better listen to the nice lady, Bones, and shut off your phone."

"Wha…I…" She turned then and spotted him walking towards her. He grinned and held up his phone, making a show of shutting it off. She managed a weak smile and shut off her own phone. "I told you not to come," she said when he'd reached her.

"Ah, now Bones, you know that never works. You need me, so I'm here, okay?" He bent down to peer into her eyes.

"I don't…I'm not…" She trailed off, her eyes glistening. She pursed her lips and gave a large sigh.

"Bones." He held his arms out for her and she stared at him for a long moment. "It's a guy hug," he said with a slight smile, "take it."

She closed her eyes and fell into his arms, leaning into him and clutching at his shirt. He could feel her shaking with sobs, and he rubbed small, soothing circles on her back.

It wasn't a guy hug. It never really had been. And he loved every moment of it.

* * *

A/N: Comments are always welcome!


	7. Ten Times the Man

A/N: This one takes place sometime after 1.22 when Bones won't let Booth read her manuscript (which we then find out is dedicated to him! Everybody now, "awwww").

* * *

He loved the way she wrote him into her books. He knew that she did, even if she'd never admit it; and even if Andy Lister was ten times the man he'd ever be. He liked to think that maybe that was the way she really saw him. A hero. Larger than life. He'd laugh at himself then because he knew he was kidding himself, but a guy could dream, right?

"So, what do you think?" She asked quietly. She was tugging on her hair, looking so vulnerable and unsure of herself. It was strange. His Bones was not unsure of anything.

"I think," he said slowly, "that Kathy and Agent Andy Lister should hook up somewhere towards the end here."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he smiled at her then and she shut her mouth with a snap and narrowed her eyes.

"I think that there is plenty of sex in my book, Booth." He chuckled.

"Plenty."

"You were kidding?"

"Of course I was kidding," he said. "Another sex scene would make this thing a porno." He waved the book in front of her face until she batted it away and glared at him.

"See if I let you read my next manuscript," she said, standing up from the couch in her office and taking the book from him. "A porno," she huffed as she walked over to her desk and locked the manuscript in a drawer.

"Bones," he called softly. She ignored him like a petulant child and sat in the chair behind her desk.

He rose from the couch and came to stand beside her. "Temperance."

Her eyes were still narrowed as she glanced up at him, as if she expected him to pick on her again. She should know by now that he never used her given name when he wasn't being very serious.

"What?" She asked, looking back down at her desk. He crouched beside her and pulled her chair around so that she was facing him.

"I'm honored that you would trust me with this, Temperance." She tried to turn away but he caught her chin and held her in place. "And I think that your book is remarkable."

She blinked a couple of times, and then nodded within his grip. He took his hand away and stood to leave.

"Especially that scene with Agent Andy Lister and Kathy in that hotel room, up against the wall," he called back over his shoulder. He ducked around the corner just in time to miss being hit with the ball point pen which she'd aimed at his head.

* * *

A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	8. A Person's a Person

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This one takes place anytime after he tells her she's like his grandmother because she doesn't know pop culture.

* * *

"Really, what is this strange aversion you have to little people, Booth?" He turns to her, his eyes wide, begging her to shut her damn mouth before Eileen Twoomey decides to press charges for harassment.

"Bones," he says, quietly nudging her. She either ignores him or doesn't understand. He's pretty sure it's the former.

"I mean, first with Radswell, now this? I'm sure Ms. Twoomey doesn't appreciate the way you're treating her like a child. She is a full grown woman, no matter how small she happens to be." Ms. Twoomey apparently doesn't appreciate being talked about as if she isn't there either, if the look on her face is any indication.

"Dr. Brennan," Booth says in his most professional voice, "would you kindly wait for me downstairs?" Bones's mouth opens as if she might protest but he cocks an eyebrow. "Now."

Her own eyebrows narrow before she spins on her heel and strides off towards the stairs muttering things like "chauvinistic pig" and "insensitive, uninformed fool".

He shakes his head and turns back to Ms. Twoomey to continue their interview.

When he finally comes down the stairs, he finds her standing at the window in the apartment building's large foyer. She looks mad.

"I cannot believe you…" She begins the moment she catches sight of him, but he simply spins her around by the arm and marches her out the door.

"For your information, Bones, I don't have any problem with little people," he says as he leads her to the SUV. "I understand that they are capable, well-informed adults just as well as you do."

"But…" He ignores her, as she is so prone to do to him, and goes on as he unlocks the SUV and shoves her gently into the passenger's seat.

"I was not treating her like a kid, Bones," he says, walking around the car to the driver's door. He turns to her once he's seated. "I was treating her like a possible accomplice to a horrible crime. Which, by the way, she might be."

He starts the vehicle and pulls out of the parking lot. "Besides," Booth says as he pulls out into traffic, "as Dr. Seuss says, 'A person's a person, no matter how small.'" He chuckles to himself.

"What?" Bones asks, turning to him with interest. "Dr. who? I don't think I've heard of him. Was he a professor of yours?" He laughs a little harder. _That _he hadn't been expecting. He _should_ have been, he realizes, but he wasn't.

"Dr. Seuss?" He laughs. "The children's author?" She is clearly still confused. "I thought so." He nods. "Bones, I'm pretty sure even my grandma knows who Dr. Seuss is."

"Booth, just because I don't know anything about useless pop culture, doesn't mean that I'm your grandmother," she says, turning in her seat to look out the window.

"Yes, it does, Bones." And he loves that about her. He loves that there are things that he knows about which she is clueless. With Bones that doesn't happen very often. But when it does, man, is it amusing. Probably good for her, too, he muses. Probably takes her down a notch. It wouldn't be good for her to be all-knowing. He shakes his head. "Forget it."

"Fine," she mutters.

Two days later he's at the book store with Parker. He picks up an extra copy of Horton Hears a Who.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think?


	9. Egg rolls and Comfort

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the previous chapters. This one takes place anytime in the fourth season. No spoilers that I'm aware of.

* * *

He mounts the stairs two at a time, his legs pumping, his breath coming in long, even puffs. The smells of pork fried rice and moo goo gai pan fill his nostrils with every inhale. Almost without conscious thought, his legs carry him to the door labeled 2B. He knocks.

A grin splits his face when the door opens to reveal a woman with unruly auburn hair and piercing blue-grey eyes.

"Booth?"

"Heya, Bones," he says, ignoring the telltale grumbling of his stomach. "Thought you might be hungry."

Her intelligent eyes narrow as if she sees right through his charade. But how can she? He's not even one hundred percent sure why he's here.

"It's 11:36 at night, Booth."

"Yes." He nods.

"Why are you here?" She asks, even as she steps back and lets him in.

He walks past her without answering and sets the boxes of food out on the coffee table. He takes his usual spot on her sofa and waits patiently for her to give in and sit beside him.

"I thought maybe you could use some company after today's case."

It's an excuse and he knows it. The case hadn't been all that bad, as far as cases go, and Bones is very capable of compartmentalizing.

"I'm fine, Booth."

He nods, but stays silent as he dishes out some food.

"Really, Booth, I'm fine."

"Okay, Bones, you're fine."

He hands her a plate and glances up at her. She stares right back at him, almost like she stares at her bones at the lab. She's not very good with people, but the past four years have given her an uncanny ability to read _him_. He squirms a bit in his seat.

"Are _you _alright, Booth?"

He turns quickly back to his food and clears his throat. "Fine, I'm fine."

He sees her nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay, Booth."

Truth be told, sometimes it is _he_ who is effected most by the cases, and for some reason this had been one of them. There hadn't been children involved, there had been no army connections. He thinks that perhaps it was the look of absolute anguish in the man's eyes when they'd told him that his wife was dead that had gotten to him. He imagines that maybe that is how he would look if anything ever happened to Bones. He shivers.

"Egg roll?" Bones asks, leaning closer to offer him the carton.

He watches her for a moment after he accepts it. Her attention is on her food, a half-smile on her face, her eyes calm and relaxed. She knows. She knows that it is he who needed company tonight. She knows that he isn't really the all-powerful, invincible superhero who he knows she sometimes makes him out to be in her mind.

"Thanks, Bones."

He's not thanking her for the eggroll and he thinks she knows it. Her eyes find his and she nods.

"You're welcome, Booth."

He nods once and turns back to his food.

After a moment, she speaks.

"What are your plans with Parker this weekend?"

He takes a deep breath and lets it out, allowing a very real smile to stretch across his face as he turns to her and answers.

"I don't really know yet, Bones. Any ideas?"

He loves this about her, he thinks as he listens to her ramble on about how she has no idea what a child of Parker's age might be interested in doing during his free time. He loves that she knows when to comfort him; when a few soothing words or condolences are all that he needs. She knows when to keep her mouth shut; when a simple touch or a much-needed hug will suffice. Most of all, she knows when to just change the subject.

"I always wanted to go to the zoo," she says quietly, a wistful look on her face.

"The zoo," he says softly. "I think that's perfect, Bones. We'll pick you up at ten."

He leaves before she can protest.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you thought.


	10. And Eight Tiny Reindeer

A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile since I wrote anything for this story. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed the previous chapters, I truly appreciate your feedback. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Goddamnit, could this day get any worse?

Booth kicked out hard at his front tire and was rewarded with a shooting pain that reverberated from his big toe all the way up to his knee.

"Shit," he exclaimed to the empty street.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open more violently than was probably necessary.

"What?"

"Seeley? Where are you? The play's about to start."

Damnit, he knew that. Didn't she think he knew that?

"I know, Rebecca, my car broke down."

"Seeley, he'll be devastated if you don't show up."

Booth kicked the tire again, but it did no more good than it had the first time.

"Have you called for a tow?"

Did she think he was a complete idiot?

"Yes, Rebecca. They can have a truck out in two hours." He growled the last few words as he remembered the tone that punk kid on the phone had taken with him when he'd told him how ridiculous that was.

"Two hours? Seeley, you have to be here in twenty minutes."

Booth let out a deep sigh and rolled his neck on his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just…tell him, if I'm not there…tell him I tried my hardest and I love him."

He could almost _hear_ her roll her eyes.

"Whatever, Seeley." And she hung up.

Booth stomped to the back of the car, then turned around and paced back to the front.

He was a good father, damnit. And damn Rebecca for making him feel like he wasn't. He took Parker when he could. He paid child support. He attended parent-teacher conferences. He called almost every evening to say goodnight. It wasn't his fault that his stupid SUV had chosen this particular afternoon to break down.

He kicked the tire again, then tipped his head back, holding in a howl of frustration. And felt a cold flake land on his cheek.

Great. Just fucking great. Now it was snowing.

Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

He pressed speed dial and waited.

She answered on the third ring.

"Dr. Brennan."

He had to smile.

"Do you even look at the caller ID before you answer the phone?"

She was quiet for a couple of seconds, then, "Booth?"

He chuckled quietly. "Yes, Bones, it's me."

"What's wrong? Do we have a case? I'm kind of busy, Booth. The next five chapters on the new book are due tomorrow and…"

"I'm sorry for calling, Bones," he interrupted her. "You get back to your writing. I'll be fine."

"No, Booth, what is it? Are you alright?"

He smiled at the barely veiled concern in her voice.

"My car just broke down, Bones. I'm fine. I'll just wait for the tow truck."

"Booth," she said with some measure of exasperation. "If you need a ride, just ask."

Now he felt like an ass for calling her. She was busy, and now she was going to insist on coming out here to retrieve him.

"Well, it's just that Parker's school play is today, and I promised I'd be there. He's playing a reindeer."

She mumbled something about ridiculous notions of flying rangifer tara-whatevers. Then she let out a small sigh.

"Where are you?"

"Bones, really…"

"Booth. Tell me where you are, now."

He gave her the street name, telling her that he was about two miles down, headed north.

"I'll be there in five minutes," she said, then hung up.

* * *

Sure enough, five minutes later her sporty little hybrid pulled up to the curb a few yards behind his SUV. She rolled down the window and stared out at him.

"Well," she said with that patented Temperance Brennan eyebrow raise which he'd come to secretly love. "What are you waiting for? Do you want to be late for Parker's play?"

He grinned as he made his way around the hood of the car and folded himself in on the passenger's side.

"Of course not, Bones. Let's go."

They were halfway to Parker's school before either spoke again.

"So, which reindeer is Parker going to be?"

He glanced over at her. "Huh?"

"Which reindeer, Booth? You know, Dasher and Dancer, Prancer and Vixen…"

He was pretty sure his jaw must have been on the spotless floor of her overpriced car at that point.

"You…you know about Santa's reindeer?"

She took her eyes off the road long enough to shoot him an annoyed glare.

"I was a child at one point, Booth. I heard the songs, I read the books. So, which reindeer is he playing?"

He stared at her for about a full minute more before he was able to scoop his chin back up and make any sort of intelligent noise.

"Uh, Blitzen, I think. I know he wanted to be Rudolph, but some little girl in his class got the part."

She nodded serenely, as if they were discussing bones, or the latest book they'd read, or the weather in Europe. Anything but Santa's reindeer.

"I'm not surprised he wanted to be Rudolph," she stated emphatically. "Rudolph could be considered the alpha male of Santa's reindeer, and Parker, much like his father, shows many traits of an alpha male."

"Much like his father?" Booth asked with a small chuckle. "I am sitting right here, Bones."

"Yes, I know that, Booth." She glanced over at him quickly, real confusion evident in her blue-grey eyes.

He let out a laugh, which he quickly stifled at the look on her face.

"What? What is so funny, Booth?"

He shook his head, turning away from her to peer out the window into the lightly falling snow.

"Yeah, um, never mind, Bones."

She huffed quietly and was silent for the rest of the ride.

They arrived at the school with two minutes to spare. Booth was about to thank Bones for the ride when she pulled into the lot and began looking for a parking spot.

"You can just drop me off at the door, Bones. No need to park."

She swung into an empty spot and turned off the car. Without turning to him, she said, "Actually, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't mind if I came along. A child's Christmas pageant would be a wonderful opportunity to observe Christmas traditions and family…"

"Bones," he interrupted her and her head popped up, her eyes locking with his. "Parker would love it if you came to see his play. And so would I."

He loved the way she tried to justify herself; as if attending Parker's class play would be a great exercise in anthropological research, when he knew that deep down, she just wanted to sit with him and watch a bunch of kids run around in silly costumes. Maybe she was remembering a pageant from her own childhood, maybe she was trying to create new Christmas memories, maybe she just needed a break from writing for awhile. It didn't really matter why she wanted to come, Booth was just inordinately glad that she did.

She nodded once, then reached between the seats to grab her purse.

They entered the auditorium just as the house lights were fading. Booth grabbed Bones' hand and threaded his way towards the middle where Rebecca was saving a seat.

"I'll just sit back here," Bones whispered in his ear. "There's only one seat, and I don't want to intrude."

He kept his grasp on her hand. "Forget it," he whispered back.

He leaned down to the guy on the other side of the seat Rebecca had saved. "Excuse me, would you mind scooting over one seat so my partner can sit with me?"

The guy glanced up at Bones, who gave a small wave and smile. The guy's face broke into a broad grin and he moved over a seat.

"Great," Booth mumbled as he seated himself between Rebecca and Bones. "Real smooth, buddy, trying to pick up a woman at your kid's Christmas pageant."

"What?" Bones whispered very close to his ear.

He had to suppress a shudder at the way her breath warmed the side of his neck.

"Nothing," he breathed and settled in to watch his kid be the best damn reindeer the world had ever seen, ignoring the way his knuckles itched to connect with that other guy's face.

* * *

"Did you see me, daddy? Did you see me in the play?"

"I sure did, bub. You were the best Blitzen I've ever seen."

Parker's grin could have lit Time Square. He bounced up and down, his hands dancing in front of him as he spoke.

"And did you see me, Dr. Bones? Did you see the way I danced and pranced across the stage? Reindeers really fly, you know. But I was just a pretend reindeer, so I couldn't fly. I saw this guy fly on TV once, but my teacher said we didn't have the epickment to do that here."

"Equipment," Bones corrected. "And the plural of reindeer is reindeer."

Parker stared up at the forensic anthropologist like she was from another planet.

"What's a plural?"

"Plural refers to more than one of the referent," Bones said.

"Refererent?"

"No…"

"More than one reindeer is still reindeer, bub, not reindeers," Booth said, deciding to put an end to the poor kid's confusion.

"Oh. Okay."

Bones lifted her head to glare at him, but Booth just grinned at her.

"Rebecca can drive me home, Bones, if you need to get going and finish your book."

Rebecca, who had remained silent up until this point, probably trying to decide what to think of Bones' presence there, nodded and said, "Oh, yeah, of course."

Booth was glad that she could at least set aside her dislike for him long enough to be nice to Bones.

"Oh, um, I don't mind," Bones said. "I'm sure you want to get Parker home for bed."

Parker groaned at that statement, but Rebecca smiled and accepted Bones' offer.

"I'll see you this weekend, buddy," Booth told his son, bending down to pick him up and give him a hug.

"Kay, daddy."

They said the rest of their goodbyes, then headed out to Bones' car.

"I was actually going to head back to the Jeffersonian," Bones told him once they were in the car, waiting for it to warm up.

"Bones, its 7:30, no way am I letting you go back to work."

"I have to finish my book, Booth. And all of my notes and planning are on my computer there."

"Have you even eaten dinner yet, Bones."

She put the car in gear and carefully backed out of the parking spot.

"I, um, don't remember."

He stared incredulously.

"That's a _no_."

"No, it's…"

"Bones, don't lie to me, you're not very good at it."

She turned quickly to glare at him before focusing her attention back on the snowy road.

"Fine, I haven't eaten yet."

"Great. Stop at the pizza place on Main and we'll grab a half-pepperoni, half-veggie."

"Booth, I…"

"Then we'll go to the Jeffersonian and I'll keep you company while you finish your book."

"Booth, you don't have to…"

"Watching you write would be a great experience in observing an author in her natural habitat…and all that bull."

A wry grin pulled her lips up at the corners.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

He held up two fingers, about an inch apart.

"Maybe a little."

"Fine, Booth. You may keep me company while I finish my writing. I'll probably need you to keep me awake, actually. I've been up since 4:30."

He smiled despite himself.

"Oh, I'm _very_ good at finding ways to stay awake."

* * *

"Brennan, sweetie…"

Angela froze as she stepped into her best friend's office. Then slowly, inexorably, a wide smile spread across her face.

Brennan was seated on her sofa, her laptop open and running on her lap. Her fingers were still poised on the keys, her legs curled up beneath her. Her knight in FBI standard issue body armor was stretched out next to her; his arm around her shoulders in the most possessive manner Angela had ever seen; her head pillowed on his sweater-clad chest.

Angela gave an almost silent sigh, then slipped out of the office, pulling the door closed behind her.

She didn't know what had led to their cozy little moment, but she knew that whatever it was, it was a step in the right direction for those two. She just hoped that maybe it would pull them out of denial land long enough for them to finally get their heads out of their asses. She grinned to herself. A girl could keep on hoping.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to let me know what you thought!

For anyone waiting on an "Ex at the University" update…hang in there. I'm working on the epilogue to my Plum fic, and then The Ex will be my top priority. School's out until the end of January, so hopefully I'll have lots of time to write. Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
